


I try to believe six impossible things before breakfast.

by violetknights



Series: Boys will be boys [1]
Category: SPN
Genre: Camping, Glitter, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetknights/pseuds/violetknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys investigate reports of strange creatures in the woods. Monster crocodiles, giant spiders and canoeing - and that's before all the singing, glitter & smushing in tents... whatever next?</p><p>A little exploration of why Dean is “overcompensating”! With warnings for camping and happy!Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I try to believe six impossible things before breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-series – just before Sam leaves. Some of these characters are mine however the SPN boys are Kripke’s and I’m just borrowing them. I refer to lots of songs in this fic, I will include a full list of titles and artists at the end. The title and other references are from Lewis Carroll’s Alice in Wonderland.

Dean handed Sam a cup of too-sweet coffee and slid into the seat opposite him. “Have you found anything yet?” He asked.

Dad had sent them off on a hunt that he didn’t have time for, something he’d been doing more of since Sam turned eighteen. It had led them to a diner near Tsawasi National Park where Sam was checking local papers for more details of what they could be hunting.

“Yeah, I think so.” Sam passed the paper over the table to his brother and pointed out the article he had been studying. “Here look. The second tragic death in a fortnight at the Tsawasi Dam. Both were young hikers who threw themselves over in full view of their friends.”

Dean frowned as he took a swig of Coffee. “Uh huh. That sounds weird.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, it get’s better. The second guy was screaming about being chased by a bear when he went over. Other members of his hiking party claimed to have seen giant spiders and snakes. One of the girl’s friends saw a monster crocodile.”

Dean flashed his ‘fuck me now’ grin at the pretty young waitress who brought their food. “Thank you honey. I hear you got some monster creatures out in the woods.” She paled a little and swallowed. Sam managed to smile sweetly at her and give his brother a disapproving frown at the same time. “Ignore him, he’s a jerk,” he advised.

She smiled wanly then looked at the paper on the table. “Katy was my best friend,” she said softly and indicated the picture of the first victim with a delicate, baby pink fingernail. “I’m sorry,” Sam murmured sincerely. She looked at him appraisingly, had obviously decided to disregard Dean for the moment.

“I’m taking my break Mom!” she called and sat down beside Sam. “I’m Lauren.” Sam grinned. “Pleased to meet you, Lauren. I’m Sam and the jerk’s my brother, Dean.” Dean raised his hand in greeting then went back to demolishing his breakfast.

“We had a hiking trip planned but…” Sam indicated the newspaper article. She nodded. “I was there.” Sam laid a comforting hand over hers on the table. “We’d had a great trip for the first couple of nights then Katy started freaking out, said her Dad was watching her.” Absently she took a drink from Sam’s coffee and left a ring of pale pink lipstick on the cup. “He abused her when she was a kid and she still had nightmares about him.”

Dean glared pointedly at Sam who was still holding the girl’s hand and repressed a shudder. I’ve never seen so much pink. The make up, the sweater, the pumps, she even smells pink… Sam just as pointedly ignored him.

“Anyway we decided to hike up to the Dam.” She widened her baby-blue eyes at Sam. “It was really creepy, I swear I saw a spider bigger than a football. The boys laughed at me but I know what I saw.” She took a shaky breath. “We were just fooling around at the Dam y’know? Taking pictures and stuff when Katy started screaming and running from her Dad, said he was going to kill her.” She sniffed back a tear and cast an anguished look in Sam’s direction. “She threw herself over before we could stop her.”

“Oh God that’s terrible,” Sam sympathised. “Did they arrest her Dad?” She shook her head slowly as the tears coursed sown her face. “Her Dad died three years ago. There was no one there.”

*******************

 

“Well that sounded like some freaky shit!” Dean drawled as they sat on the hood of the Chevy trying to work out their next move. “Did you have to make out like stud of the year to get her to talk though?” nope, I don’t sound jealous at all!

“I did not!” Sam flushed. “Just ‘cos I’m more subtle than you are…”

Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “You could be right Sammy boy!” he conceded. “Anyway she wasn’t my type. Way too dainty and girly. I like my women with a bit more fire and a bit less pink!” Black corsets, tight denim, yeah baby!

Sam laughed at him. “Yeah, your taste in women is definitely more Faith than Buffy.”

“What you talkin’ about geekboy!”

Sam laughed again. “Dude you need to watch something on TV other than Oprah or Jerry Springer.”

They climbed into the Impala and headed off in search of the kid that Lauren knew who had been with the boy when he died.

*******************

 

Talking to the survivors of the second party had given them a similar account. Mike had been the life and soul of the party. They’d had a great trip until he’d started freaking out. Things had gone missing from the camp. He’d tripped and fallen a couple of times and accused his friends of doing it deliberately. Once they got to the dam he’d suddenly flipped, yelled about a giant snake before he took a header off the Dam.

Further enquiries led them to one of the paramedics who’d collected the body. His colleague had to be sedated after seeing a forty foot crocodile near the corpse. No one else could verify his story.

“Looks like we’re going camping.” Sam remarked. “What?” Dean shot him a look of pure horror. “Can’t we drive up there? You know stay in a nice motel?” Sam shook his head. “No sorry, there isn’t one. We gotta do this the same way the other kids did.” He spread a map on the hood of the Impala. “Look, we Canoe up the reservoir as far as here, then we have to hike through the woods till we get to the Dam.”

“No!” Dean howled. “I hate camping. Too much goddammed nature!”

Sam grinned at Dean’s outrage. “I’ll sort out the camping gear, you go hire us a canoe!”

*******************

 

The Ranger settled their packs into the back of the Canadian Canoe and handed Dean a paddle. Sam already has his and it was Sam who sets the pace as they begin to paddle up the river. The ranger station where they hired the canoe was soon out of sight and the river took them into the woods. Within minutes Dean found his shoulders began to burn as previously unused muscles start to protest. “Man my back hurts!” He whined.

“You better get used to it.” Sam warned. “We’ve got about three hours of this before we get to the trail.”

“Explain to me again why we’re doing this,” Dean groaned.

“Because hiking the trail from here would take us all day to walk, but only three hours like this,” Sam explained patiently. Dean grunted but then was quiet for a while as he forced himself to concentrate on paddling. He kept getting distracted by his brother.

It seemed so effortless to Sam, the paddle looks like an extension of his long arms, his strokes were steady and even. Dean could see the muscles rippling in his arms and shoulders, making the life-vest bunch and move. When did you get muscles like that Sammy boy? Dean can’t let himself be outdone by his little brother, that would be nearly as bad as being beaten by a girl so he forces himself to ignore the way his own muscles protest. I’m not going to be the one that begs for a rest.

The water was cold and dank, there was barely a current to ripple the water and everything was eerily silent. The blades of the paddles sliced the water neatly as they matched each other stroke for stroke. Sam steered them through the weeds and kept them on a steady course up the narrow gully. Dean couldn’t help but notice how confident Sam seemed, how in command of the situation.

Dean eyed the tangle of mossy logs at the side of the water with suspicion. “Didn’t that report say monster crocodiles?” He asked nervously. Sam turned round and grinned at him. “Yeah, and giant bears, snakes and spiders. All I’ve seen so far is two squirrels and a racoon so stop being a baby and paddle.”

*******************

 

Sam continued to paddle, his swift sure strokes propelled them through the water. This is really fun! I wonder if they have rowing team at Stanford?

He smiled to himself as he listened to Dean’s constant litany of bitching. “I fuckin’ hate camping! Freakin’ mosquito’s, no hot water …. I need a decent shower … no diner, no coffee…”

“I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself Dude, but this is work not a vacation.” Sam interrupted. Dean sighed dramatically. “How much further to the hiking trail?” He muttered.  
“Only another hour or so. Hey! Do you remember when Dad and Caleb took us on that camping trip.”  
Dean laughed. “Oh God yes! It was all look there’s a tree, oh look another tree!” Sam smiled, relieved to have broken Deans bad mood. “They were trying to be fun, but it so wasn’t.”

“So what’s the plan again then nature boy?” Dean teased.

“I told you, we hike up to the campsite and put up the tent, then it’s a short walk to the Dam. If we don’t find anything tonight we camp out and check the other trails in the morning.”

Dean grunted a response. “You did bring food didn’t you?” He asked anxiously.

“Of course!” Sam replied indignantly. “I brought sausages and all sorts of stuff. I thought we could make a fire.”

“Oh God, you didn’t.” Dean’s eyes widened in horror. “You did didn’t you. You brought marshmallows.”

Sam flushed. “I thought it’d be fun,” he muttered.

“This is work, not a vacation!” Dean parroted snarkily.

*******************

 

It was late afternoon when they finally arrived at the campsite. It was very basic, not much more than a clearing in the trees which set Dean off on another round of whinging. However it only took Sam a few minutes to put up their tent and sort out building a fire pit. They then decided to hike up to the Dam while it was still light.

Sam fiddled with the EMF meter while Dean checked out the spot marked by tattered safety tapes where the two hikers had gone over.

‘You have never been in love, until you’ve seen the stars, reflect in the reservoirs…’

The singing is so quiet Dean only just catches it. “Did you hear that?” He asks. Sam stopped toying with the EMF meter for a moment while he listened before shaking his head.

Dean looked over the edge of the Dam again, aware of the feeling of vertigo that the black water gave him.

‘You have never been in love until you’ve seen the sunlight thrown, over smashed human bones…’

Dean startled again. “There did you hear it that time?” he asked with a tremor of anxiety in his voice.

Sam looked at him with concern. “Dude there’s nothing there. The EMF is up a little but nothing major.”

Dean shook his head wearily. “I heard … somethin” He backed away from the edge of the dam. Too freakin’ weird!

“Maybe it was a radio or something,” Sam suggested. “Sound carries over water.”

Dean exhaled noisily. “Maybe…I dunno…Come on let’s go back to the tent, there’s nothing else to see here.”

*******************

 

Back at the campsite Sam made short work of lighting a fire and preparing a meal. He even made a passable cup of coffee. Despite his moaning Dean managed to consume most of the marshmallows.

Sam lay back beside the fire and folded his hands behind his head. Dean couldn’t settle, he was jumpy and startled at all the little forest noises. When an owl hooted he nearly jumped out of his skin. Sam looked at him with concern. “Why’re you so freaked Dude? You’ve been camping before,” he said. Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Dunno” he muttered. He was unable to explain exactly what it was about the situation that felt so wrong.

Sam stood up and brushed a leaf from his jeans. He walked behind his brother and placed his big warm hands on the smaller mans shoulders. Dean allowed a small sigh to escape his lips, not wanting to admit to Sam how much comfort he got from the contact. Sam leaned in to kiss his brother’s neck, nuzzled at the flesh above the collar of his shirt. Dean reached back to tousle Sam’s hair.

“Come on then bro. If we’ve got to camp we’d better turn in. We’ll take another look for those giant spiders in the morning.” He stood up and stretched then made his way into the tiny tent as he tried to ignore the singing he was sure Sam couldn’t hear.

‘When that moon is big and bright it’s a supernatural delight, everyone was dancing in the moonlight…’

*******************

 

Dean grumbled and fussed as he tried to get comfortable. “The ground is too hard dude! It’s cold, How’m I supposed to sleep without a pillow?”

Sam took off one of his shirts and tossed it to his brother, Dean wadded it into a ball and tucked it under his head. “I can’t believe people do this for fun.”

“Are you ever going to shut up and go to sleep?” Sam asked, then without waiting for an answer he leaned over and unzipped Dean’s sleeping bag. “Dude,it’s cold!” Dean protested. “Shut up!”  
Sam retorted and ran his fingers lightly across his brother’s stomach muscles. That produced a moan of a different sort.

Gently Sam eased Deans shorts out of the way, used his nimble finger’s to coax Dean into a blindingly hard erection. “Sam, we’re on a hunt.” Dean muttered. “You know I don’t like doing this when we’re working. We need to stay focused.”

“I am focused. We also need to sleep which you’re not going to do while you’re this uptight.”

He lowered his head down to engulf Den’s dick with his mouth, huge hands caressing Dean’s balls.

Dean didn’t have much to say after that. Just, “Oh God! Oh God! Sammy! Sammy! Sammy!”

Afterwards Dean dozed with Sam spooned around him and warming his back. Sam’s shirt doesn’t really make the ground any more comfortable, but it‘s warm and it smells like Sammy and that goes a long way towards lulling him to sleep.

Just before he drifts off he thinks he hears something but he’s too warm and sated to care.

‘I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to lay with you in the sea, I want to stay like this forever…’

*******************

 

When Dean woke up it was pitch black and silent but he knew there was something out there. He clambered into his jeans and grabbed a gun. As quietly as possible he unzipped the tent and peered out.

‘We’ll do it all, everything, on our own. We don’t need anything, or anyone.’

“Who is it? Who’s there?” Dean called.

‘If I just lay here, will you lay with me and just forget the world?’

The voice is still faint, but it’s clear now and definite. It’s not a radio, there’s no music, just a girl’s voice, high and breathy.

“What do you want?” Dean called, but there is no reply, just a soft giggle and something brushed over Dean’s face as it passed.

“Fuckin’ camping!” Dean cursed as he searched the clearing but there is no sign of anything and eventually he sttled himself back in the tent with Sam.

I want to be back in a motel room, don’t care if the beds are crappy, I’d even settle for flashing neon outside the window. Nature’s just too fuckin’ creepy.

*******************

 

When Dean woke again it was morning and Sam was already up and making breakfast. Dean dressed and came out of the tent, he blinked in the bright morning sunlight that filled the clearing.

“What’s that on your face?” Sam asked.

“Dunno.” Dean brought his hand up and wiped it across his cheek. He was astonished to see his hand sparkle in the sunlight. “Glitter!” he said with amazement. “Where did that come from?”

*******************

 

“We’ll hike out along that path for an hour and see if we find anything there.” Sam suggested. Dean nodded his agreement and they began preparations for the hike. Dean selected weapons and ammo, Sam started to fill a pack with food. They were interrupted by the sound of something coming down the trail and Dean put his hand on his gun as he tried to catch sight of what it was.

To his surprise a young girl strolled towards the clearing. The tiny blonde was wearing a pink bikini top and a frilly white skirt, her glossed lips and pert nose were framed by a cloud of shiny blonde hair. An mp3 player like a tiny blue jewel was clipped to her skirt, a wire snaked up to little white buds in her ears.

The girl sang as she walked, her voice was clear and sweet. ‘It’s the way you love me, it’s a feeling like this…’ She passed within a few feet of them and there was a knowing little wiggle of her hips as she walked. Dean’s jaw dropped as he watched her pass. Sam swatted him round the back of the head. “Dude! She’s like thirteen or something. Use your upstairs brain for a minute. We’ve got to warn her.”

Sam raised his voice. “Hey kid!” She didn’t appear to hear him and kept singing. ‘Its centrifugal motion, it’s perpetual bliss…’

Dean realised with a little twitch that it’s the voice he’s been hearing all the time. “Sam..” He started, but Sam was already following her.

‘This kiss, this kiss…’ she warbled then suddenly she was gone. One minute she was right in front of him, all tanned flesh and wiggling way too much for a kid her age; the next she’d completely vanished.

Dean ran to the edge of the clearing where he’d last seen her. There was a wide mossy bank with a rabbit hole in it, nothing big enough to hide a teenager. He leaned down to examine it. “She couldn’t have gone down there…” he murmured, his brow furrowed. He leaned closer and pulled at the mossy edge of the hole. Some invisible force seemed to tug him forwards and then he started to fall…and fall…and fall.

 

*******************

 

Dean didn’t know how long the fall lasted, he heard Sam’s astonished yelp and knew somehow that his little brother was right behind him.

It was pitch black wherever they were, and warm. The fall was impossibly slow. Dean could feel soft little rivulets of warm air caress his neck, his face, his hands as he fell. Somewhere in the darkness below him he could still hear faint singing.

‘Don't say maybe! maybe! It's supernatural, I'm comin' undone…You're like voodoo baby, Your kisses are cold…’

When finally he drifted to a gentle halt he just had time to think thank fuck for that I’m not hurt! when Sam landed on top of him in an ungainly and painful tangle of arms and legs.

“What the fuck...?” Both boys spoke at once. The darkness was starting to lift and they found themselves in a small damp cave adorned with stalagmites and stalactites, water dripped gloomily all around them. “This is fucked!” Dean exclaimed.

“Yeah, it’s weird,” Sam agreed. A little high pitched giggle startled them and Dean looked up in time to see a glimpse of the girl as she disappeared around a corner. “Come on, follow her!” he called.

The tunnel twisted and turned, their quarry seemed to be always just out of sight. They came to a fork in the tunnel. “Which way?” asked Sam. Dean walked a little way down the left-hand path but couldn’t see anything. He tried the right hand path and was surrounded by a sweet scent. He sniffed and smelled a waft of raspberries. “Down here Sam!” he called. So they picked up the trail again, and just kept tracking the girl because there didn’t seem to be any thing else to do.

Grey walls and dripping stone eventually gave way to mossy earth and tree roots with a pervasive stench of grave dirt. A snatch of song drifted back to them.

‘In your head, in your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie, Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head..?’

“Do you hear it now?” Dean asked anxiously. “Yeah,” Sam replied, too short of breath to be chatty. “Thank fuck for that! I really thought I was crackin’ up.” At Dean’s relief Sam gave a short, wry chuckle. “I think we both are dude!”

Still they kept on following her. They never caught more than a glimpse of shiny blonde hair or a flash of pink, even though they should have been able to easily outrun her. Whenever there was a fork in the road or the path divided they were given a clue, either Dean could smell the perfume or they heard a snatch of song, and that is what forced them onwards. Sam had started to feel really freaked by now, it was all so strange. He kept close to Dean, his gun in his hand.

‘Things are getting strange, I’m starting to worry, things are getting strange, now I can’t sleep alone.’

The song fragment echoed round them and Sam had to repress a shiver. Of all the freaky shit he has experienced since Dad let him start hunting this is the top of the list.

*******************

 

After what might have been hours or minutes or weeks they finally emerged into a forest glade. Towering trees of a species that Sam doesn’t recognise loom eerily above them. The girl was nowhere in sight. Sam tumbled onto the grass where he sat and panted for some minutes while he got his breath back. Dean had had his rock salt gun strapped to his back, now he carefully got it out and held it in his hand while he explored the mossy banks and dense overgrowth.

A giant toadstool dominated the clearing, it was psychotically red and white, the sort that gave Sammy nightmares when he saw them in story books. Eventually they both ended up sitting on it while they decided what to do next.

“Ahem! Excuse me!” The creature in front of them is like nothing they have ever seen before. Nearly as tall as Dean but immensely fat and puffy it is jade green and dressed in a purple velvet dressing gown. A pipe stem from a bubbling hookah is placed firmly in the corner of it’s mouth and it puffs clouds of noxious fumes as it surveys them.

“Ahem!” it coughed again. “You are seated on my venue of habitual repose,” it proclaimed. Dean looked at Sam for a translation. “We’re sitting on it’s seat dude.” He whispered to his brother.  
“Oh right,” Dean replied.

They both jumped down and watched in horrified fascination as it undulated it’s way onto the toadstool and arranged layers of flab and dressing gown around it’s corpulent body.

“Have you seen a girl come this way?” Dean asked. “small blonde, kinda sparkly.”

“That would depend,” the creature rejoined.

“On what?” Dean rasped.

“On a toadstool now thank you dear,” the creature replied aggravatingly.

Dean gritted his teeth. “Have you seen a girl come this way? And don’t say it depends,” he growled.

The creature looked offended. “I was going to say it depends on who is asking,” it said sulkily. “Well … we are,” said Dean confused. The Caterpillar blew a cloud of smoke into his face.

“Who are you?” It oozed, still billowing clouds of noxious smoke.

Sam tried to smile at the grotesque lump. “We just want to find this kid and go home…” He started.

“Yes, but who are you?” the thing repeated. “Fuck this!” Dean blasted the creature with rock salt. It exploded into a billion fragments of emerald jelly that rained down over them.

“Bleagh!” Sam wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Dean you just killed our only witness, what do we do now?”

“We wait and we listen,” Dean said grimly as he reloaded his gun. So they found as spot on the edge of the clearing that was relatively slime free and sat down to wait.

*******************

 

After some time during which Sam’s stomach began to rumble a tiny lizard ran up to them. It was jet black with a red belly and a tiny messenger cap on it’s head. “Excuse me,” it squeaked. “Miss Alice cordially invites you to her tea party.”

“Dude, I think somebody put acid in the reservoir.” Sam muttered dopily.

Dean closed his eyes very tight, then opened them again to see if it made a difference. Nope! still green slime and tiny talking lizards. He reached for Sam’s hand and squeezed to get his attention. “What do you see?” he asked urgently.

“Green slime and a tiny talking lizard,” said Sam dreamily. “Me too, at least we’re both having the same hallucination,” Dean drawled. “Are you accepting her invitation then?” The lizard piped up. “Uh yeah.” Dean stood up and hauled Sam to his feet. “After you.”

The Lizard led the way through a series of gardens. In the first a pack of cards were painting a load of white rose bushes red, while in another a game of hedgehog croquet was underway. Finally they ended up in a garden that was dominated by an enormous tea table with an assortment of child sized rodents seated around it.

“Watch out for Buttons, he bites!” warned the Lizard. “Thanks.” Sam still moved like he was dreaming. Dean eyed him protectively as his little brother took a seat next to a large grey hamster.

Hesitantly Sam offered it a cake from the plate in front of him. It promptly bit the back of his hand before disappearing under the table. “Hey! You little…” Sam raised the small wound to his mouth and sucked it for a moment.

“Told you so! Told you so! Told you…” The lizard danced around on the table until Dean squished it with a tea pot.

“That’s not nice!” admonished Alice as she took her place at the head of the table and poured herself a cup of tea. “Hello boys, I’m so glad you came.” She offered Sam a plate of cupcakes and he took one, dozily compliant in whatever weird dream had possessed them. Dean moved to stand guard at his brother’s shoulder.

‘Life is too short to play silly games, I promised myself I won’t do that again…’ Alice sang, tossing her long blonde hair provocatively and fluttering her eyelashes. ‘It’s got to be….perfect; it’s got to be… worth it…’ She cast a sneaky look at Dean to see how he was responding to her performance. ‘Too many people take second best, but I won’t take anything less, it’s got to be…yeah…perfect.’ Dean remained stony faced but Sam clapped enthusiastically until Dean punched his arm.

Dean launched himself round the table and grabbed the girl roughly by the shoulder. “Enough silly games bitch! Tell me what’s going on!” he rasped. Sam looked at him horrified. “Dean let her go, she’s just a kid.” Dean shook his head stubbornly. “No, I don’t know what she is but she’s not a kid!” he said vehemently.

Alice smirked and pulled away. ‘You’re backs against the wall, there’s no one home to call, you’re forgetting who you are and you can’t stop crying…’ she taunted Dean as she sang.

“Enough!” Dean howled and he yanked the headphones out of her ears, pulling the little blue mp3 player right off her skirt. “No more songs, no more silly games or riddles. You talk or I’m going to tie you to this tree and try every friggin’ exorcism ritual I know!”

Finally Sam snapped out of his dream state and moved to help Dean. He pinned the girl’s arms behind her back and Dean scrutinised her face. She was certainly too solid to be an evil spirit.

She shot him an evil look. “Won’t work,” she muttered stroppily.

“It might not work,” conceded Dean. “But it’ll hurt.”

“Am I bovvered?” She retorted and squirmed back against Sam’s body. Sam held her at arm’s length, easily holding the young girl in his strong hands. At a nod from Dean Sam started to mutter in Latin. She hissed and stamped her foot. “Alright, alright I’m a Boggart!” Dean looked at Sam questioningly, Sam shrugged.

“I’m a sort of fairy,” she smiled winningly. “I’m mostly harmless, when I’m around people see what they most fear that’s all. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone!” Dean furrowed his brow as he tried to work her out. “Do you always look like this then?” he asked.

“Oh Dean baby,” she purred. “I’m what you’re most afraid of!” He snorted, “Huh no way! You’re just a chick!”

“I can see inside your head dude!” She said patiently. “I can see the secret you keep buried the deepest.” Dean’s head snapped back and his fingers convulsed into a fist. “Can’t you remember Deanie? Your Mom and Dad were fighting and it was all your fault,” she jeered.

“You’d had such a fun time with your Mom hadn’t you Dean? She’d let you wear her high heels and her lipstick.” A wistful childlike expression flitted across the girl’s face. “You wore her bracelets too, lots of them and they glittered and sparkled and jangled so prettily.”

Dean nodded as the memory flooded back.

Sammy was asleep in his cot and Dad was at work, it had been a golden afternoon. Mom had been tidying her room and little Dean had been amusing himself with her stuff while she worked. He’d loaded himself with all her jewellery, painted his face, he’d even sprayed himself with her perfume. She’d laughed at him and held his hand to help him get his balance as he tottered round in her party shoes.

Then Dad had come home and Mary’s face had lit up with pleasure at seeing him. When he’d seen Dean though he’d gone nuts, it was the only time he’d ever seen his father yell at his Mom and he’d been terrified. “Don’t you turn my son into a goddamned queer! You hear me woman! I want my son to be a man not a freakin’ faggot!” John’s rage had terrified the small boy. Dean had slipped into the bathroom and scrubbed his lips until they bled, had vowed to be a real man like his daddy. Three day’s later his mom was dead.

Dean’s face contorted with the remembered pain. Alice nodded knowingly as Sam let her go and went to put his arms round his brother. “See that’s why girl stuff scares you!” she stated triumphantly. Alice picked up the tea pot and flicked away the dead lizard. “More tea Dean?” she inquired.

“Yeah right… no! Hang on, if you’re what I fear why can Sam see you?” The little blonde put down the tea pot, climbed onto the table and bowed deeply. All the rodents applauded vigorously as she began to sing. ‘There is a darkness deep in you, a frightening magic I cling to, Give me a chance to hold on, give me something to hold on to. It’s so clear now that you are all that I have, I have no fear ‘cos you are all that I have…’

“Talk you crazy bitch!” Dean interrupted. He lifted her down from the table and was shocked at how real she felt in his hands, soft and warm. He could smell that damned perfume again with her this close and he almost dropped her.

She tossed her hair back from her face and put her hand on her hip in a pose that screamed teenage attitude. “Damn it Dean! You can’t be more stupid than you look! See he’s sharing your fears ‘cos that what Sammy does.” She explained patiently.

“It’s Sam,” the younger Winchester growled. She smiled sweetly at him for a moment, then turned her attention back to Dean. “As long as he’s with you Sam’s not afraid of anything. Well I don’t think he is anyway.” She eyed Sam curiously. “See he has these little shiny black marbles in his mind that I sort of slip off of, but I don’t think it’s fear he’s got in there anyway.”

Dean looked at Sam. “Come on then geek boy, got any ideas of how we can waste the crazy bitch and get back?” he drawled.

“Wait a minute!” Alice said urgently before she burst into noisy sobs, snuffling and throwing herself into Sam’s arms. “Don’t let him hurt me, oh please, please!” Her voice was childlike and tinged with hysteria.

“Dean!” Sam said helplessly, “What do we do?” Fuck! This is too weird! “She’s not like anything we’ve hunted before.”

Dean ran his hand through his hair, “I don’t know, let me think.”

Alice wiped her eyes on one of Sam’s shirts. “I’m not some insane psycho freak. I could stay like this, be a real kid, have friends. I like this world, it’s got pop music and chocolate and instant messaging. I don’t want it to end!” She pleaded.

Sam’s eyes met Dean’s, he was strangely reluctant to kill this strange creature. She was so unlike anything they had hunted before. “I could do a binding ritual, prevent her from doing harm,” he suggested.

Dean too felt uneasy about killing something that was too all intents and purposes just a child. He nodded his assent. “Do it then.”

“Got any string?” Sam asked. Dean thought for a moment then took off his necklace, carefully he put the little amulet in his pocket and handed Sam the leather thong. Meekly Alice held out her wrist. Sam wound the leather round it three times and muttered a Latin incantation. “Thank you” she said happily and stood on tip toe to kiss them, first Sam on the tip of his nose, then Dean full on the lips.

“Oh Baby!” Dean muttered hoarsely. “Call me in about five years time!” She winked at him then disappeared in a cloud of raspberry perfume and pink glitter.

‘It’s time to be a big girl now and big girls don’t cry.’ Her voice sang out as the world went black for a second then the floor shifted and suddenly they were back in the woodland clearing near their campsite.

Sam shook his head. “Shit dude, that was totally… I mean… have we actually been anywhere?” Dean surveyed the area carefully then pointed to a tree branch scattered with rock salt. “I don’t think so dude. I think she just made us see it somehow.”  
Sam shivered. “She was in our head’s man, that’s just wrong!” Dean rubbed Sam’s shoulder affectionately. “Yeah that was kinda gross…thinking she could see everything like that. Sammy, what did she mean about shiny black marbles?”  
Sam shrugged his shoulders, “I dunno. Maybe Dad’ll know, we can ask him when we get back.” Dean flushed and bit his lip. “I don’t want to tell Dad about this,” he said quietly. Sam nodded and smiled his understanding. “S’pose we’d better pack up then dude.”

Dean raised a quizzical eyebrow. “We could stay another night…” He suggested. “We don’t want to canoe out in the dark anyway.”

Sam grinned. “Does this mean I’ve converted you to camping?”  
“Nope! It means that we’re not working now and I wanna hear you scream without worryin’ about Dad burstin’ in on us!”

Sam gave a little moan, his teenage hormones had gone into overdrive at Dean’s words. Dean pulled his little brother in close for a bruising kiss. They were both panting when he pulled back. “I guess I owe you one from last night,” Dean teased. “O yeah,” Sam ground his already straining cock into Dean’s thigh. Dean pushed his brother back against a tree trunk and dropped to his knees in front of him. He carefully popped the buttons open on Sam’s jeans.

As he skilfully sucked Sammy’s cock Dean listened for the sounds that told him he was doing it right. Dean loved to hear the noises Sam made when they were alone like this. They spent too much time grabbing hurried encounters in the Impala or with Dad sleeping in the next room.

Sammy babbled a constant stream of nonsense, called out Dean’s name then moaned deep in his throat. Dean knew his little brother was on the edge. Gently he pulled back and began to undress Sam, peeling off the layers of shirts and T-shirts, kissing his way across Sam’s body as he went.  
When they were both naked they settled themselves in the tent, sprawled on the pile of sleeping bags and discarded clothing. Sam bit Dean’s collar bone and started to trace his finger down the line of hair that lead from his belly button.

Dean rolled himself on top of Sam so that he was straddling his brother’s hips and could feel the heat of their erections grinding together.

“You ready for me Sammy? You want me?” he teased. Dean pinned Sam’s wrists above his head and leaned in to suck a hickey on Sam’s collar bone.

“Fuck yeah!” Sam moaned and arched his back as he strained himself up to reach Dean’s body. Dean laughed gently at Sam’s eagerness and began to lick and bite Sam’s nipples until the eighteen year old was in a frenzy. Sam thrashed and bucked beneath Dean’s body, he moaned incoherently until Dean finally released his brother’s wrists. Dean eased himself down the length of Sam’s body until he was kneeling between his thighs.

Sam lay suddenly still as he watched Dean find the lube and coat his fingers with it. Dean deftly began to prepare his brother, easing himself one finger at a time into the tight heat of Sam’s body. Sam tensed at first and held his breath until Dean entered him with a second finger. As Dean skilfully worked his fingers, scissoring and twisting them deep in Sam’s body Sam writhed and squirmed beneath him.

When Dean withdrew his fingers Sam whimpered and frantically clutched at his brother’s arms. Dean wiped his slick fingers over his throbbing dick and pressed himself forward until he was fully sheathed in Sam’s ass. Sam hooked his leg round Dean’s neck and bucked up to meet his brother’s thrusts. “Jesus Sammy!” Dean groaned then pressed himself down so that the friction of their bodies was jerking Sam’s dick between their bellies.

Dean tried to keep the rhythm of his thrusts even but rapidly the sensations overcame him. White lights danced in front of his eyes, the tight pressure began to overwhelm him. When he felt Sam’s hot cum spreading like liquid fire between their bellies Dean gave a ragged gasp and collapsed forward with the force of his orgasm.

*******************

 

Dean scanned the campsite once more to check they hadn’t left anything behind and then followed Sam out of the clearing and along the track that would lead them back to the boat and civilisation. He put his hands in his pockets and felt something odd. When he pulled it out to look he found the little mp3 player he’d taken from Alice. Cautiously he fitted in the little headphones and pressed the play button.

‘You take your girl and multiply her by four, now a whole lotta woman needs a whole lot more…’  
Hey, this is kinda catchy, not quite Ozzy but okay… Dean watched Sammy striding down the path ahead. “Big girl you are beautiful…” he crooned softly.

 

The end.

 

 

Author’s notes:

Songs:The First of the Gang to Die – Morrissey; Dancing in the moonlight – Toploader; Truly, Madly, Deeply – Savage Garden; Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol; This Kiss – Faith Hill; Zombie – The Cranberries, Mulder and Scully – Catatonia; Perfect – Fairground Attraction; Standing in the way of control – Gossip; You’re all I Have – Snow Patrol, Big Girl’s don’t cry – Fergie; Big girl you are beautiful – Mika.

Perfume: Ice Maiden by Charlie

The ‘I like this world…’ speech was shamelessly stolen from Spike in Buffy Season 2.


End file.
